


Слова ангела

by SpiritHallows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль звонит Дину поздно ночью</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слова ангела

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destiel: Lips of an Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23807) by tickenz. 



Другой день, другая охота, другая темная комната мотеля. Насколько понимал Дин Винчестер, он и его брат Сэм остановились на ночь где-то на севере штата Миссури, чтобы с рассветом двигаться дальше. Дин лежал на неразобранной одноместной кровати в грязных джинсах и футболке. Он застонал, потянулся к рядом стоящей тумбочке, взял фляжку с виски и открутил крышку. 

Откинувшись на спинку кровати, Дин сделал большой глоток. Сладкий напиток согрел горло. Дин нуждался в этом, чтобы притупить боль от душевных травм. Он так устал. Ему нужно расслабиться, а это единственный выход, если не брать в расчет «Большие азиатские сиськи». Взгляд случайно упал на мерцающий циферблат часов:

22:47

Сэмми уехал к Бобби, но пообещал вернуться к утру. Дин вздохнул и сделал еще один глоток, наслаждаясь вкусом. Он рассеянно провел пальцами по сожженной коже на плече, утешая себя тем, что, по крайней мере, Кастиэль связан с ним. Плевать, что они виделись последний раз недели две назад. Дин знал, что Каса можно звать только в чрезвычайных ситуациях, но… Сунув руку в задний карман, он вытащил мобильный и, пролистав список контактов, остановился на имени Кастиэля. Кас никогда не спит, поэтому Дин сказал ему не звонить ночью, и ангел придерживался этого правила. Но может же Дин сам ему позвонить? Дин почувствовал, как сердце забилось чаще и громче, а может это лишь тишина комнаты так повлияла на его восприятие, но когда телефон начал играть «Heat of the Moment», сердце пропустило удар, и Дин выругался, от неожиданности выронив мобильный из рук. На экране высветилось имя звонящего – Кас. Телефон продолжал звонить, но Дин, игнорируя вызов, бросил взгляд на часы:

00:13

Сколько же времени он тупо сидел на кровати? Не мог же он так долго…  
Когда телефон замолчал, настроение Дина резко упало. Но почему? Может, дело в дикой усталости или, может, из-за звонка? А может быть все потому, что Каса здесь нет? Дин в очередной раз приложился к фляжке - виски, пробежав по горлу, немного успокоило нервы. Он кашлянул и потер рукой лицо и подборок, заросший щетиной. Когда телефон зазвонил во второй раз, Дин поднял трубку.

− Кас?

− Дин, – низкий хриплый голос ангела заполнил мысли Дина, и он вздохнул с облегчением.

− Кас, почему ты звонишь так… так поздно? Все в порядке? – пробормотал Дин, откинувшись на кровать и вытянув ноги, расслабляя мышцы. Дыхание Каса, казалось, заполнило темную комнату.

− Я… Сначала я не хотел звонить, потому что ты просил, − просто сказал Кас. Дин немного смутился, и уголки его губ приподнялись.

− Что у вас на небесах стряслось? Появился новый лидер, изменилась расстановка гарнизонов? В любом случае это может подождать до утра, потому что…

− Я скучаю по тебе, – оборвал его Кас немного надломленным голосом, словно сомневаясь, стоило ли произносить это вслух. Сердце Дина застучало настолько громко, что ему казалось, что ангел слышит этот стук через телефонную трубку.

− Кас, ты что, пьян?

− Может быть, немного, − хрипло рассмеялся Кас, заставив сердце Дина сделать кульбит.

− Ох… Что ж… Я тоже по тебе скучаю, чувак. Я рад, что слышу твой голос, − чистейшая правда. Звонок означал, что Кас жив. Дин сказал бы это даже будучи трезвым.

− Я тоже, Дин. Как ты?

Дин немного повременил с ответом:  
− Не могу жаловаться, − ложь, произнесенная уже множество раз. Иногда он сам в это верил. Иногда.

− Что с тобой, Дин? – немного нечленораздельно спросил Кас.

Дин, закрыв глаза, обдумывал ответ:  
− Просто… И ничего, и все. Не стоит жаловаться, ведь ничего не изменится, − Люцифер все еще пытается влезть в Сэмми, Михаил по-прежнему ищет его, а демоны до сих пор пытаются истребить людей.

− Но, Дин… Все уже изменилось. Все постоянно меняется. Разве не в это вы верите? Что судьба – это просто куча дерьма?  
Раньше Дин ни разу не слышал, чтобы Кас ругался или осуждал Бога. Дин перевернулся на бок, прежде чем ответить:

− Я не знаю, что думать, Кас. Я знаю только то, что зло везде. И совершенно неважно, сколько сукиных детей я убью, отправлю в Ад или на Небеса. Их больше, всегда было больше. И этого не исправить. Так что, да, Кас, я немного разочарован. Я просто хочу… хочу, чтобы боль ушла, хотя бы на несколько минут, – Дин вдруг оборвал фразу, осознав, что не хочет вешать на Кастиэля свои проблемы. Из-за молчания собеседника, Дин испугался, что сказал слишком много. Прошло около пяти минут, и Дин уже собирался извиниться, как Кас начал говорить:

− Дин… Я понимаю, через что ты прошел, − мягко прошептал он. – Не из личного опыта, конечно. Ведь я не человек. По крайней мере, пока, − сухой смешок.

Дин понял, что тот имеет ввиду: в любой момент Каса могли отключить от Небес.

− Но, побыв среди людей, я понял, что… что, даже без угрозы Апокалипсиса, Зло жило бы в вашем мире. Дьявол не является самим Злом, а лишь показывает путь к нему. Чистое Зло исходит от безудержных естественных желаний, а не от демонов. И, если быть до конца честным, часть меня рада этой войне.

Услышав такое, Дин почти зашипел от возмущения, но Кас шикнул на него, и Дин замолк, кипя от злости.

− Позволь мне объяснить, Дин. Человечество и до этой войны было на грани самоуничтожения, уничтожения мира: ядерные бомбы, борьба за ресурсы, территории… Целые народы уничтожались всего за ночь. А все оставались равнодушными. Мир, созданный моим Отцом из любви, уничтожали ненавистью, − с горечью произнес Кас. – Но когда появились демоны, люди были вынуждены объединиться, чтобы выжить. В этом и заключалась главная слабость демонов – они были каждый за себя. И люди побеждали, пока…

− Пока Сэмми и я не выпустили Люцифера из Клетки, − зло хмыкнул Дин, чувствуя отвращение к себе.

− Никто не знал, Дин, и ты тоже. Ты просто человек, поэтому не совершенен. Никто не совершенен, кроме Бога, − просто ответил Кас.

Дин размышлял над услышанным долю секунды, а потом выпалил:  
− Ты само совершенство, − мертвая тишина в ответ. Дин подумал, что связь оборвалась, но, посмотрев на экран телефона, понял, что звонок продолжается и быстро поднес трубку к уху, зажимая ее плечом.

− Я… я далек от совершенства, Дин, − пробормотал Кас. – Невероятно далек. Я восстал против Отца и братьев, я убил, думал о вещах, о которых не должен, мечтал о том, что… − тяжелый вздох прервал окончание фразы. – Так что, Дин Винчестер, − по позвоночнику Дина пробежали мурашки от строго голоса ангела, − я не идеален, как ни посмотри.

− Черт, Кас, заткнись, − Дин сел, сгорбившись, на конец кровати. – То, что ты пал, не делает тебя дерьмом. Я считаю, ты прекрасен. Поверь мне, я знаю, каково это – бороться за дело пропавшего отца. Черт, моя вера в отца часто колебалась! Но ты, Кас, никогда не сомневался. Никогда. Ты боролся, сражался, не чувствуя боли. А я так не могу, Кас, не могу, – Дин замолчал. Он так устал. Винчестер сделал очередной глоток виски, и невеселый смешок сорвался с его губ.

− Спасибо, Дин, − сказал Кас, немного помолчав. – Для меня твои слова много значат. Я рад, что человек, которому я служу, ценит меня так высоко.

Дин застонал. Во всем виноват алкоголь, чертов «Jack Daniels» заставил его возбудиться от слов Каса о служении Дину. Это алкоголь заставил его лечь на кровать и провести левой рукой по ширинке. Это алкоголь раскрыл его губы в беззвучном, но греховном стоне.

− Где ты, Кас? – пальцы Дина занялись пряжкой ремня.

− Я? Мм… По-моему, в Мидвесте, Арканзас, в каком-то отеле, Дин,− запнулся Кас. Он еще не привык к резкой смене темы разговора.

− Так приятно, когда ты произносишь мое имя, − пробормотал Дин больше для себя, чем для Каса, расстегивая ремень. – Что на тебе надето? – ремень вытянут из петель и брошен на пол. Дин и сам не верил, что делает это, но уже расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах.

− Почему ты… − начал Кастиэль, но Дин перебил его.

− Кас, ты мне доверяешь?

− Абсолютно, − прозвучало естественно, как дыхание.

− Послушай, Кас. Я только человек. Временами я слаб. И эта слабость требует выхода. Люди не могут быть постоянно сильными.

− Ты не слабый, Дин, − начал ангел, но Дин перебил:

− Черт, Кас, это не жалость к себе, а голый факт! Людям необходимо потакать своим слабостям или они умрут. И я знаю, что твое тело тоже нуждается, по крайней мере, в удовлетворении одной слабости, − голос Дина стал мягким. Он замолчал на секунду, потом нерешительно добавил:

− Позволь помочь тебе.

− Хорошо, Дин, − ответил Кас тихо, подчиняясь желанию собеседника. Дин улегся поудобнее и положил руку на молнию джинсов.

− Итак, что на тебе надето?

− Серый хлопчатый с v-образным вырезом пуловер, фланелевые брюки, − Кас мягко упал на подушку.

Дин вздохнул:  
− И?

− Что?

− Боксеры, плавки, долбаные стринги − что у тебя под штанами?

− Ничего.

У Дина перехватило дыхание. Кто бы мог подумать!

− Черт, Кас! – зашипел Дин, дергая бегунок на молнии джинсов вниз, преодолевая сопротивление возбужденной плоти. Он провел пальцами по члену, скрытому тканью боксеров, еле сдерживая стон. – Кас, я хочу, чтобы ты делал все, что я тебе скажу, договорились? – грудь Дина неравномерно вздымается.

− Хорошо, Дин, − шепчет Кастиэль.

− Так… Подумай о… о порно, которое ты недавно смотрел. Вспомни, что там делал разносчик пиццы, − Дин дал Касу время вспомнить, а сам в это время снял трусы.

− Кас?

− Да, Дин? – голос ангела был ниже обычного, и Дин тихо застонал, перебирая пальцами жесткие волоски над членом.

− Думай обо мне. Представь мои руки на своем теле, − выдохнул Дин. Его член пульсировал, требуя большего внимания. Дин представил Каса, сидящего на нем и трущегося об его торс. Крылья ангела были широко раскинуты, а голова закинута назад. 

Матерь Божья.

Дин начал говорить:  
− Приподними свою кофту и проведи рукой вниз по дорожке волос на животе. Закрой глаза и думай обо мне, Кас, − в трубке послышалось легкое шуршание ткани и прерывистое дыхание Кастиэля.

− Дин, мне так… так жарко, − прохрипел ангел, задыхаясь.

− Все хорошо, Кас, так и должно быть, − успокоил Дин, едва сдерживая себя. Очевидно, Кастиэль очень возбудился от мыслей о Дине.

− Кас… медленно стяни штаны. Пусть их ткань поласкает тебя, − Дин обхватил свой член, чувствуя как тот пульсирует. Кас тихонько застонал, его дыхание стало тяжелым и частым.

− Боже, Дин, − простонал Кас, и кровь немедленно устремилась к возбужденной плоти Дина. Он сжал основание пениса, чтобы оттянуть развязку.

Дин представил обнаженного Каса, лежащего на кровати и выгибающегося от новых ощущений.

− Хорошо, Кас. Теперь обхвати свой член рукой, − очередной громкий похотливый стон, раздавшийся из динамика, бросил Дина в дрожь, капля смазки выступила на головке его пениса.

− Черт, Кас, не останавливайся, − просит Дин больше для собственного удовольствия. Если так пойдет дальше, то ему не нужно будет даже двигаться, чтобы кончить. Вновь послышались хриплые приглушенные вздохи Каса, и Дин был уверен, что ангел сейчас уткнулся лицом в подушку.

− Да, детка, замечательно, − судорожно выдыхает Дин. – Я хочу, чтобы ты погладил себя. Обхвати член посильнее и проведи пальцами вверх и вниз по всей длине, − Дин сам воплощает свои слова в действия медленно, но настойчиво. Однако образ Кастиэля, касающегося себя, подчиняющегося словам Дина, угрожает окончательно снести крышу.

− Чего ты хочешь, Кас? – спрашивает Дин, все быстрее двигая рукой по члену.

− Черт, Дин, черт! О Боже мой, я хочу тебя! Я хочу… − Кас громко стонет, и Дин представляет себя, проводящего большим пальцем по щелочке члена ангела, от чего по позвоночнику Каса бегут электрические заряды, доходящие до самых кончиков крыльев.

− Я хочу тебя, − Кас задыхается. − Ты прикасаешься ко мне, трахаешь меня, я хочу почувствовать тебя в себе! – умоляет Кастиэль напряженным голосом.

− Детка, я хочу трахнуть тебя в Аду и вернуться обратно, − Дин выкладывал свои самые сокровенные желания, прерываясь на отчаянные стоны. – Хотя ты и спас мою душу от гибели, но я хочу подчинить тебя себе.

Ангел с другой стороны трубки заскулил, и Дин прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что его члену понравилась картинка мастурбирующего Кастиэля. Дин, вскидывая бедра, ожесточенно трахал свою руку.

− Дин, Господи, так горячо, − жалуется Кас, приближаясь к развязке. – Дин, я не могу, не могу, Боже, Дин, черт, черт, черт! Дин, помоги!

Все мышцы Дина напряглись, его тело выгнулось над кроватью аркой, когда он услышал мольбу Каса. Телефон так сильно впился в ухо Дина, что, казалось, слился с ним. Его светлые волосы потемнели от пота, а член пульсировал в такт с сердцебиением.

− Кас, детка, проведи большим пальцем по щели на головке, нажми на нее подушечкой и задержи его там, − Дин всем сердцем желал, чтобы Кас испытал самый великолепный оргазм, насколько это возможно.

− Матерь… − член Дина никогда раньше не был настолько чувствителен к прикосновениям.

− Боже, Дин! Это… Черт, черт, черт! – закричал Кас. Послышался глухой звук падения его тела на кровать.

− Тише, Кас, детка, все хорошо. Давай, кончи для меня, − хрипло стонет Дин, тяжело дыша, сдавливая основание члена.

Реакция последовала незамедлительно. Кас выдохнул самый похотливый стон, в котором имя Дина повторялось снова и снова. Этот звук был самым возбуждающим из того, что Винчестер слышал прежде, и он же стал последней каплей. Дин начал двигать бедрами быстро, рвано и дико, громко крича от наслаждения.

− О мой Бог, Кас! Кас, Кас, Господи, Кас! – стонет Дин, выплескиваясь в руку и на живот. Ритм движений прерывается, мышцы расслабляются, и Дин тяжело падает на кровать. По телу разливается приятная истома. Он пытается выровнять дыхание, пока дрожащей рукой подносит телефон к уху.

− Кас?

− Дин, − голос Кастиэля прерывается на тяжелые вдохи.

− Как… как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Дин, одновременно поправляя на себе одежду.

− Я… я полностью опустошен. И в голове сумбур… А напряжения нет. Все… замечательно, - удивленные интонации в голосе ангела заставляют Дина улыбнуться.

− Найди какое-нибудь полотенце и вытрись.

− Хорошо, Дин… Дин?

− Да, Кас?

− Я хочу быть с тобой.

Дин обомлел. Неважно, сколько раз Кас говорил об этом, это всегда заставало Винчестера врасплох. Чистая вечная любовь и преданность Кастиэля никогда не переставали удивлять его.

− То, что ты сказал, имеет очень большое значение для меня, Кас, − прошептал Дин.

− Почему ты шепчешь, Дин?

− Я не могу говорить об этом громко.

− Почему?

− Потому что, Кас, я тоже хочу, чтобы ты был рядом со мной. Я всегда хотел, чтобы ты был здесь, рядом со мной, сражался со мной, спал в одной кровати со мной. Ты заставляешь меня верить, что еще есть надежда спасти этот дерьмовый мир. И я говорю шепотом, потому что эти слова предназначены только для тебя. Если ты захочешь, я прокричу это на весь мир. Но сейчас я хочу, чтобы об этом знал только ты, − голос Дина немного дрожит, но он заканчивает. − Это все только для тебя.


End file.
